


Love Knot

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Poem about threesome cuddles!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Love Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the Stuckony Stocking for Publisher021!
> 
> The prompt I filled:  
> snuggling

Like sleepy puppies

After a long day

Of chasing tails

The same enthusiasm

The same crash down

From three men

Who spent a day

Acting like boys

Playing and training

To come home to

Wrap themselves together

A metal hand twisting in

Brown hair whilst

An engineer’s delicate touch

Runs from broad shoulders

To a narrow waist

Blond head pillowed

On a pair of laps

All twisted together

Woven together

No one could say

Where one ended

And the others began


End file.
